Supergirl: Justice for all?
by Albedo666
Summary: This little short fanfic entails the interaction of one Lillian Luthor and Superman. Just what happened to set Lillian off? What was Clark's role in it? Set prior to the events of Supergirl this drama carries plenty of weight to it. Anyway hope you enjoy.


**Authors note:** I am thinking of an interesting interaction between two characters…that of Superman and Lillian Luthor. The day that Lex is about to be tried for his misdeeds and maybe even after. The mother of the villain of the century…and the one who puts him away. Is it justice? I imagine it is different in who you ask. It is one of many things that sets Lillian off on her quest to rid the world of aliens. Anyway hope you enjoy. Again it is meant to be only one chapter.

Supergirl: Justice for all?

CH.1: Test of character

Clark had captured Lex as he was about to unleash a diabolical plan…but…what made this one different from the many the bald headed maniacal genius had put out to the world? Clark wondered and he imagined it was probably the scale of the attack and the devastation it would unleash. He had once been friends with Lex and that friendship had lasted a bit even when his parents or rather his adoptive parents told him that he was the product of Lionel Luthor and could not be trusted.

Clark had placed his faith and trust in Lex…only to be disappointed time and again till he had to distance himself. Lex never knew he was actually Superman but had come close several times. Lex learned of his weakness to Kryptonite and had exposed him to the element from his doomed home world several times but Clark would never kill Lex. Truth was killing was quite an infraction on his part as he stood for something…and…the people saw him as a symbol of justice.

Today he was appearing in Metropolis Supreme Court to state his reasons and for giving a character witness in regards to Lex's…unstable nature. He had born witness to many of Lex's misdeeds throughout the time he knew him and the two had combated on many occasions. Now of course Lex could not fight him without either protecting himself in some armored contraption or using Kryptonite to harm him…still…it kept him on his toes.

Cameras were flashing and Clark does his best to wave but to not give any statement in regards to his role in all of this. People speculated and they were entitled to. Lois would be reporting for the Daily Planet and his best friend James Olsen would be there taking photographs. There was still time before the actual trial and even then his part was to be brief and the rest would be left to the jurors assembled as well as to the defense and prosecution. People look up to see him walk in but again he keeps walking.

"Well…well…if it isn't the son of Krypton, the man who is putting my son away for life. Tell me, how do you sleep at night?" Clark turns to spot an older woman but realizes then who it is. Lillian Luthor, wife of the late Lionel Luthor and mother to Lex. Her hardened gaze tore through him but he tries to not be affected too much.

"Lillian Luthor…it has been a while. It seems the two of us keep meeting under difficult situations. About your son-."

"Spare me…we both know you are gloating inside for putting Lex here. It is aliens like you that is making this world weak. The Police can't do their job properly…not without Superman bail them out. Building is on fire…nope…Superman can take care of it, no need for Firemen. The day you came into this world…was the day we lost ourselves." Lillian Luthor held out an accusatory finger at him and she jabbed at the symbol on his chest.

"I am sorry you feel this way, I really do…I never meant to make things difficult. I only wish to help the people of this planet for their hospitality to me. I have no home to go back to…this is all I have. I fight to keep the people safe and to ensure villains are put away for the crimes they commit. I have seen how your son treats second chances…third chances…and each time he feels it is imperative to continue with his ways. His wealth keeps him from staying too long in any jail or prison and this trial will make sure he doesn't use any influence to sway the jurors…not like the handful of other times-."

"You are taking the human struggle away from us…all we have fought so hard to create and to make our own. The others like you…aliens, foreigners who flock here looking to stir up trouble…they continue to pollute and stale our way of living. All of you should just go-."

"And what would you do if we were all gone? You would no doubt have your son go free and continue his wicked ways…unopposed as he does what he can to hold people hostage all in the name of Luthor. I am sorry…I am not a parent so I would not understand where you come from, but, I do know if a child continues to act out and seeks to throw away every chance he or she gets…there is no alternative but this."

Clark can see her tearing up inside over this and he wishes to place a hand on her shoulder. Lillian Luthor was a strong woman and capable and resourceful and so many things. She had stuck by Lex's side through it all and he wasn't sure how she would cope with her son locked away. While life was on the table right now…it could change if the severity of the crimes brought before the Judge were less, however threatening the world time and again didn't make Lex out to be someone who was not in his right mind.

"Mark my word Superman…if my son is sent away I will make it my mission to oppose you anyway I can. My son was only doing what he felt was right…you cannot hold that against him. I will see you inside." She left him there weighing her words but he could not see past Lex's evil ways. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts he heads inside.

* * *

"And approaching the stand we have the man of steel himself, Superman!" The room explodes in applause but the Judge's gavel silences them. Clark walks into the room making no eye contact with anyone but the Judge. Lois was writing up something and James just nods his head in encouragement towards him.

Clark was sworn in and stood before the Judge and well…everyone else. It was time for him to give his side of the story. And there he sat…Lex himself, a smug look on his cold features and his head bald as usual. The eyes were quite cold and lifeless and yet there was a time where there was more humanity in there. Gone was the Lex he knew…there was no returning to the days of Lex and Clark, or Clark and Lex.

"I am here to give a little bit of my side of things…and of the man seated over there. We have fought countless times throughout this city matching our wit and brawn against one another. Time and again I spared Lex's life hoping that he would do good…that he would turn away from his evil ways. Many of you have born witness to his guilt and no matter how many times he is arrested or put away he finds some way of cheating the system or getting out on good behavior only to do the exact same thing over again. Lex Luthor is a criminal master mind intent on doing more harm than good.

"I can attest to many of his misdeeds for I have been there in person at the time. Lex has told me that he will not stop no matter how many times he is put away…he feels the world is filled with vile domineering aliens and as such they must be removed…myself included. However he also views those less superior then him to be swept away and taken out of existence. Lex will do anything to keep his power; his last name alone should give inspection to just what it is he does with his wealth. Do you really want a madman like that out committing atrocities?"

Clark then took some questions from both defense and prosecution while the jurors took his words to heart. When he had finished he was excused and he and Lex both lock eyes. It was clear Lex felt he had won this after the prosecution had given him quite a run, still, Clark felt he had faced harsher critics of his character in the past and even some aliens who nearly killed him. His part was over…lest they need him again. He could not however get Lillian's face out of his mind…to sit through all of the talk of Lex…was she capable of doing the harm she promised?

* * *

Superman found himself seated before Lex in a room that was bare…very little was there to be used in case he decided to escape. Lex didn't mind any and he remained quiet while the two sat there surveyed by a security camera and armed guards. Clark wanted to visit him as well…not Superman but it was hard getting clearance to see Lex. Lois had a higher standing then he did at the Daily Planet and besides he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to be as himself before him.

"Lex…I want you to know that…well…this is for the best. You and I have fought many battles and each one seemed to go bigger on a scale that threatened to tear this city apart. Each time I brought you in you only sought to make the justice system weak…any chip or flaw you sought to exploit. You will never change your ways…and…this time your sentence is much longer. Far as your company it is up in the air…the Judge is deciding on that. Remain quiet all you like…I've said what I need to say."

Clark rose up and nodded his head to a guard as he let him out. That is when he spots Lillian waiting for him. Clark says nothing as he tries to get by her but she moves to stand in his way. "Come to give my song your regards?"

"The punishment fits the crime…Lex will have time to think over his actions and maybe change for the better. The Judge made the right decision and the Jurors heard both sides to weight it carefully before deliberating and putting it out there. I did not send Lex down this path…this will be good for him-."

"Good for him…or good for you? Admit it…you are glad my son is locked away to spoil that brilliant mind of his so you can go about your ways. I will fight this…you hear me? You aliens are all alike and this will not stand. I will use all in my power, any wealth I have…and those you care about will be my target. All aliens should be rid of…and…just you wait cause one day we will meet again. My darling boy will see his day of sunshine and when he does…we will get justice. And this justice will not be blind or caped!" Lillian moves away giving him room to walk away before she disappears into the room with Lex.

"Goodbye Lillian Luthor…I hope that day never comes, for both your sake…and my own." Clark walks away planning to never come here again…he had said his peace…he just hope it stuck. Was this justice…and would it stick…only the future would determine that.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Set prior to the events of Supergirl this kind of sets up a bit of Lillian's hate for aliens but also a strong disregard for Superman. Clark of course gets to see Lex locked up for good…but weighing on his mind is very much the hate of those who see him or other aliens taking away much of what humans had done before his arrival. It all carries over into Supergirl. Hope you enjoyed, given there was no Lillian for character this will just be Superman.


End file.
